halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/C variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C variant'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=cqbfiction, more commonly known as '''Close Quarters Battle Armorcarnage.bungie.org, and abbreviated as CQB Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command ground infantry body armor. It is first seen in Halo 3. Introduction The CQB Armor is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armor, designed to improve survivability in close combat for the SPARTAN-II Supersoldiers. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed all of the armor permutations have no effect on gameplay. Development and History The Mjolnir mark C variant was developed and tested at UNSC Beweglichrüstungsysteme facility in Essen, Deutschland and Songnam, Hanguk respectively, integrating both feedback and testing gathered from the Jericho VII theater. The intent of the MJOLNIR Mark VI Powered Assault Armor/C variant was to improve survivability in close combat, specifically by looking at alternate methods of K dispersal and improving joint mobility. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet differs from that of the Mark VI greatly. It features a roughly "T" shaped visor with two large cheek guards. The top of the helmet is protected by black alloy that forces a protective brace on top. It somewhat resembles ancient Greek or Roman helmets- the shape of the visor is especially similar, and the cross brace loosely resembles the crest on a helmet. The helmet looks designed to keep the wearer focussed on whatever is in front of him/her, tying in with the Close-Quarters theme. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pads are significantly lower than that of the standard Mark VI armor. They consist of a rectangular, slightly bent metal plate that is attached approximately where the deltoid, biceps brachii, and brachialis muscles converge. In actual combat, this would greatly improve the ease at which a SPARTAN-II moves the arms, but expose the shoulders to greater damage. Because of the unique and large design, many players use it to show off their emblem- the popular machinima Spriggs does this with the majority of its characters. The shoulder pads appear similar to that of the ODST troops in the Halo 3 concept art on the Halo 3 Zune.http://gizmodo.com/photogallery/halozuneshots/1877862 Chest Characteristics Like in most other MJOLNIR variants, the chest plate seems to be a plate of alloy attached to the existing Mark VI armor underneath. It consists of an additional set of four plates fused together in the body, and a tubular object at the bottom part of the chest plate. There is an unusable Combat Knife on the plate as well in a built-in sheath. In early development, the outer part of the chest piece was part of the secondary color group. Why this was changed is unknown. Unlock *'Head': Default *'Shoulders': Default *'Body': Default Trivia *The unknown attacker from the Red vs Blue: Reconstruction trailer wears a CQB shoulder pad on his left shoulder. *The helmet also looks similar to the Samus Aran helmet, possibly a parody since fans compare them from time to time. *This is the only armor set with a Combat Knife on the body. *The helmet looks similar to the Beta suit from Time Shift. *This variant is more commonly seen on lower ranking players than on higher ranking players. Gallery Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (CQB).jpg|MJOLNIR Mk. VI/C Image:CQB.jpg|The first sighting of CQB Armor - in a Gamepro article about Halo 3. Image:Cbq_with_assault_rifle.jpg|Side profile of a SPARTAN in blue CQB Armor with an MA5C Assault Rifle. Image:Halo3_Spartan-smg-01.jpg|Bungie render of a SPARTAN in orange CQB Armor. Image:CQB_MJOLNIR_mongoose.jpg|SPARTAN in CQB riding passenger on a Mongoose. Image:CQB Spartan.jpg|A SPARTAN in purple CQB Armor with an M41 Rocket Launcher. Image:Halo 3 Armor Concept.jpg|Concept art for the CQB. Image:CQB_with_laser.jpg|A CQB-clad Spartan armed with Spartan Laser. Image:Halo3 Spartan-rocket-launcher-03.jpg|A Spartan in CQB wields the M41 Rocket Launcher. Sources Category: UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor